True Love Remembers
by TheAwsomeHunter
Summary: Percy comes back from the roman camp and a lot of drama between Percabeth. A couple of cuss words hope you enjoy this story
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I'm so excited! We came in contact with the Roman camp and they have Percy! He's coming back today; I have no idea if he remembers anything. Jason sure doesn't. I'm sitting on Half-Blood Hill with Piper and Jason.

"I hope he remembers me." I said breaking the silence.

"I don't think he would forget you Annabeth. I mean, you've known each other since you were twelve and he's your boyfriend!" Piper reassured me.

"Well, I don't remember crap!" Jason said.

Piper hit him on the arm. "Jason shut up!"

"I'm just being realistic!" he said defending himself.

"SHUT UP THEY"RE HERE!" I said excited. I ran down the hill expecting Percy to give me a big hug or kiss or SOMETHING! But no, I got down there and he was sucking face with some girl with dark brown hair. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I slipped on my Yankees hat and ran back to my cabin crying.

Percy's POV

I pushed Raina off me. "What do you think you're doing? I told you I have a girlfriend and I LOVE HER!" I screamed. I looked around. Thank gods Annabeth wasn't here to see that. That's when I heard crying and some guy with blonde hair screaming. "Annabeth come back!" She had her invisibility hat on.

"SHIT!" I said and I ran my hand through my hair.  
I was so mad.

I turned to Raina. "You see what you did? My girlfriend saw that! She's never going to forgive me!"

"Calm down Percy I didn't see anyone! Even if she did see that means your single now and we can be together." she said moving closer to me.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I LOVE ANNABETH CHASE! AND WE ARE NEVER EVER GOING TO BE TOGETHER!"

"You don't mean that! After she dumps you you'll be crawling back to me begging me to take you." she said with a smirk on her face.

"Yea, that'll happen." I said sarcastically and ran to the Athena cabin. I knocked hard on the door.

"Um, hi who are you?" In front of me was a girl with choppy brown hair she looked around the age of 13.

"I'm Percy Jackson." with that she slammed the door in my face and I knocked again. She slowly opened the door.

"Where's Annabeth?" she glanced behind her.

"I'm Piper, listen Percy, as a daughter of Aphrodite I would love to see you two make up. But, she's just, well, she kinda saw you kiss another girl. She's really upset."

"I have to see her." I said pushing my way past her.

"Annabeth!" I yelled running to her bunk.

She looked up at me tears stained her beautiful face.

"Annabeth talk to me, please." I pleaded taking hold of her hand. She jerked her hand back and rolled over facing the other direction.

"She kissed me Annabeth! I swear on the River Styx! I don't like her! I love YOU and ONLY YOU!"

"I think it's time for you leave," Piper put a hand on my shoulder.

I slowly got up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry wise girl," I said before walking away.

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe he would do this to me. I have to pull myself together I thought standing up and walking towards the mirror. My cheeks were stained with tears, my eyes puffy and red. My hair was tangled and messy. I was a wreck. I washed my face and combed through my hair. I wasn't going to let him see me like this.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Piper asked concerned.

"Never better," I said weakly.

"Where are you going?"

"To the arena. I need to release some anger."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I-I-I just need some time to think things over."

"You know you're going to have to talk to him sometime."

"No I don't." I said grabbing my knife and leaving my cabin.

I got to the arena and started slashing and stabbing, you know normal camp stuff. I heard someone walking towards me so I out on my Yankees cap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

I got to the arena and started slashing and stabbing, you know normal camp stuff. I heard someone walking towards me so I out on my Yankees cap.

"Dude, everything's going to be fine!" Grover said walking into the area. He was followed by Percy.

"How can everything be fine when Annabeth won't even talk to me anymore? How can everything be fine if she thinks I kissed another girl? How can everything be fine if Annabeth doesn't love me anymore?" he said sitting down and putting his face in his hands.

"Percy, she wouldn't be acting like this if she didn't love you anymore."

Grover was right. He was 100% right! I still loved Percy... with all my heart. And I wanted more than anything to be able to forgive him, but the damage has been done. And I can't forgive him yet. I can't just forget what I saw. I felt like I was going to start sobbing again but I held back my tears and started to leave.

Percy put his hand up. "Shhh, do you hear that?" I winced and stood still, I knew he had heard me.

He stood up and walked right towards me. Our faces were inches away; I could feel his warm breath on my lips. He slowly reached up and took off my hat.

"Annabeth." He said quietly. Oh my gods he had the most amazing eyes. Even though I was EXTRMEMLY mad at him I still felt my knees go weak. We stood there for around 30 seconds and I finally turned on my heels and walked to the dinner pavilion.  
"ANNABETH WAIT!" I heard him calling me. He started after me so I put my hat back on and ran to the pavilion.

Percy's POV

I turned around to see Grover right behind me.

"Man, someday I'm gonna burn that hat, I promise."

He laughed. "Don't worry about it let's go to dinner."

So there I sat. Alone at the Poseidon table. Watching Annabeth play with her food. The highlight of my night was when I went to give my offering my hand brushed Annabeth's. Man, I felt like an idiot.

-After Dinner -

I prayed to the gods that Annabeth's cabin mates wouldn't be too hard on me. They all hated me. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. I knocked on the door.  
Malcolm, (at the moment the only child of Athena that liked me) answered the door. We did the guy hug. "Hey, Perce how ya been?"

I sighed, "Not too good. Is Annabeth here?"

"You just missed her, she's on the beach."

"Thanks." I said leaving. I had to get Annabeth to talk to me. I walked to the beach, there she was. Her blonde hair was shining even though it was dark outside. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey." She said very quietly still looking out at the water. I was taken by surprise this was the first thing she had said to me since I got back to CHB.

"Hey." I said back stupidly.

She was still looking out at the water. "Whenever I miss you, this is where I come. I've spent most of my summer right here. This is where I feel safe." Now, this really surprised me. I thought she hated me, but know she was saying she missed me.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry."

She smiled to herself. "I know Percy."

"Will you forgive me then?"

Her smile faded. "I-I don't know Percy."

"But why not?"

"You still kissed her."

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me Annabeth!"

She shook her head as if trying to forget.

I looked her in her stormy grey eyes.

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

"So will you be my girlfriend again?"

***Sorry for not updating sooner I have been busy with school and mid-finals sorry again I will update sooner***


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

"So will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Percy..."

"What?"

"I need some time to think things through. That's all. This whole 'situation' has kinda turned my life upside down."

"But I thought you loved me." He looked at me with those green eyes now filled with hurt.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Percy, please. Please don't do this to me. You know I love you more than anything."

He looked away. "I'm sorry. It's just you're my world. You mean everything to me."

I couldn't hold my tears back anymore; I stood up and started back to my cabin. Percy ran after me.

He pulled me into a hug. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to make you upset."

I just held onto his waist and cried into his chest. He rubbed my back. "Everything's going to be okay Wise girl." I looked up into his beautiful eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. So, I did the natural thing I ran. I ran until I reached Zeus's Fist. I know what you're thinking, why would a daughter of Athena do something so-so stupid? I guess I was just...confused?

**Percy's POV**

I was left standing on the beach in the pitch black. "What just happened?" I said to myself even though I knew the answer. I had just gotten dumped by the love of my life because some girl I HATE kissed me.

What made this whole thing even worse was the fact that she loved me. I knew she loved me. She JUST told me. I walked back to my cabin. I sat on my bed for the first time since I'd been taken. It felt so good to be back at my favorite spot in the world. But nothing could numb the aching pain I had in my heart.

**-Next Morning-**

I woke up sighed, camp's gonna suck without Annabeth. Sure lots of girls here liked me. I guess because I 'saved the world' a few times. Annabeth was different. She didn't care what I had done because she did it along side me. I put on some jeans and my orange CHB T-shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair and made my way to breakfast.

Chiron walked over to me. "Hello Percy! Sorry I haven't seen you yet. I had some business that needed to be seen to." He said hugging me.

"Hey..." I said sadly.

"What's wrong Percy?"

"Everything."

I guess he noticed I didn't want to talk about it because he dropped the subject.

"Have you seen Annabeth this morning?"

"Unfortunately, no."

He knit his eyebrows. "Are you two fighting?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Percy, I'm concerned about her."

I started to get worried. "Why?"

"She and Jason were supposed to meet me in my office this morning, but Annabeth never showed up."

"Woe, woe, wait! Who's Jason?"

"Thalia's brother, son of Zeus. He's the one you traded places with."

I nodded living at the roman camp I've heard a lot about Jason.

"So nobody has seen her all day?"

"Not a soul." I left immediately. Annabeth had to be in some kind of danger; she never does anything like this.

I checked her cabin, the stables, the armory, the climbing wall, the arena, the strawberry fields, the amphitheater, the Big House, the Volleyball courts, the arts and crafts building, and the top of Half-Blood Hill. She was nowhere to be found. Then it popped into my head. Zeus's fist!

I quickly ran into the forest and found Zeus's fist. I turned the corner and there lay something I never ever want to see again. Annabeth's lifeless body.

***Thxs so much for a total of 171 view for the first 2 chapters if I get at least 9 reviews I will update 2 chapters in 1 day for you guys***

**-XOX TheAwsomeHunter 3**


	4. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Thanks every one for a total of 385 view for the first 3 chapters of this story. I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story it took me a lot of time and effort to write this story. I am going create a new instagram for my fan fiction account but I will still put my new instagram name for you guys so when I do have my insta you can follow me**

** TheAwsomeHunter **

**-XOX TheAwsomeHunter**


	5. Instagram

**Insta**

**Insta now created follow me at**

**TheAwsomeHunter**

**follow me for fanfiction updates**

**-XOX TheAwsomeHunter **


	6. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

I quickly ran into the forest and found Zeus's fist. I turned the corner and there lay something I never ever want to see again. Annabeth's lifeless body.

I ran over to her and checked her pulse. It was faint, barely there, I had to work fast. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the Big House screaming for help.

"Percy, what happened?" Chiron said walking into the infirmary.

"I was looking for her." I gulped, it felt like I was dry swallowing a pill the size of Texas. "She was-she was unconscious at the bottom of Zeus's fist."

"I'm going to get some ambrosia and nectar, you're going to have to take care of her, I have too much work to do."

I nodded and sat down next to Annabeth. I took her hand, she was dying. She needed ambrosia now. Chiron walked in and handed me some ambrosia and sat a glass of nectar next to her bed. I started feeding her. I decided to stop because; even though she dumped me I still don't want her blood to boil and her bones to turn to sand.

Annabeth's eyes slowly opened. "Percy?" she said trying to get back out of bed. I gently pushed her back down.

"Slow down there Wise Girl."

She put her hand on her forehead and looked at me. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was hoping you would remember. I just found your body."  
"Wait, wait, wait! Where did you find my body?"

"At the bottom of Zeus's Fist."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now I'm going to be out for capture the flag tonight! Damn monsters."

I laughed. "Annabeth you almost died and your concerned about capture the flag?"

She shrugged. "Hey Percy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She looked me straight in the eyes. "Why'd you save me?"

"Because I love you." I blurted out without thinking.

**Annabeth's POV**  
I smiled and said, "I'm going to take a nap. Go get a shower Seaweed Brain, you look awful." That was a lie. Percy could never look awful to be honest, he always looked hot. But he looks especially hot after battle when his hair's all messed up.

He sighed, "No, I think I'll stay here."

"Okay." I yawned and rolled over as soon as I shut my eyes I was asleep. I woke up probably two or three hours later. Percy was still sitting beside me.

He smiled. "How you feeling Wise Girl?"

"Okay I guess."

"Are you up for a walk on the beach?"

I smiled, "Definitely!" he helped me up out of my bed and we walk down to the beach. We were walking along the shoreline when Percy grabbed my hand. So they we were walking hand in hand and I couldn't be happier.

"Percy?"

"Yea?"

"Will you take me back?"

He knit his eyebrows, "To the Big House? Why are you feeling sick?"

I laughed, "What I meant, Seaweed Brain, was will you be my boyfriend again?"

A huge smile spread across his face and he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, our lips were inches away. "I've been waiting to hear those words since I got here." Then he kissed me.

I smiled, "I missed kissing you, Percy."

"I bet I missed it more." Our foreheads were touching and I was looking into his amazing eyes.

***So sorry its so short next time ill right more***


End file.
